


blackbird (singing in the dead of night)

by cissathebookworm



Series: fly, robin, fly (up to the sky) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Gen, Homecoming, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, The Court of Owls - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: The Court wasn’t home but more like a place to roost. A place of hours filled with pain and sorrow. Eventually, the Court sends him out to kill Batman but Batman feels familiar and maybe like home. Talon hesitates and lets Batman take him home because being Richard instead of Gray Son or Talon sounds nice.





	blackbird (singing in the dead of night)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kinda first POV but kinda third POV because it never uses "I." It's like Dick is narrating but he's super unreliable as a narrator, leaving the story disjointed and muddled. As usual, reccing my fic is fine but please do not post it anywhere without my permission. I hope you all like because this is what I wrote instead of working on my essay for class. See endnotes for my rough timeline.

Talon hardly remembers a time before the Court. He can vaguely recall a smiling face and the feeling of being warm and safe. The idea seems foreign to him but he doesn’t tell Grandmaster because Talon doesn’t want that feeling to go away. Talon knows he’s not a full Talon yet, but he will be soon. First, he has a mission to kill Batman and then he’ll be made into a real Talon and make the Grandmaster proud. Talon isn’t sure that he wants to make the Grandmaster proud. He remembers the feeling of flying and hearing applause. He remembers a name: Zitka. Her name fills him with safety and the notion of home. He remembers a place: Gotham. The idea of Gotham fills him equally with horror and delight and home. He wishes he could properly remember what home meant. Anymore, the idea is foreign to him. The Court wasn’t home but more like a place to roost. A place of hours filled with pain and sorrow. Whatever sorrow meant.

 

Talon wasn’t sure anymore. 

 

Eventually, they send him out to kill Batman. His first kill. He should be happy and satisfied that they’re trusting him with such an important task, but he’s not. Talon lurks in the background, keeping to the darkness. He shudders, he doesn’t like the darkness and he knows Zitka would help, but he can’t quite remember why. Banishing the thought, Talon spots Batman on the opposite roof and he quickly makes his way to that rooftop. He takes a few moments to study Batman. He doesn’t know why Batman seems familiar, but Talon feels drawn to the man. 

 

_ Dad _ , Talon thinks. But he’s not sure what that word is supposed to mean anymore. Isn’t the Grandmaster supposed to be his all? Isn’t he supposed to live for the Grandmaster? Against his better judgment and all the Court’s training, Talon steps out of the darkness and makes a small sound, alerting Batman to his presence. The walls have eyes and Talon’s sure that he’ll get in trouble for what he just did. 

 

He can’t find it within himself to care. 

 

Batman studies him and Talon lets himself be scrutinized, even preens when Batman seems grudgingly impressed with his form. “Richard Grayson?” Batman asks and Talon tenses. 

 

“Not Gray Son! Richard, maybe,” Talon snaps angrily and slightly unaware of the words that come out of his mouth. As if coming back to himself, he queries, “But aren’t I Talon?” Talon grips his fist tight enough to draw blood. It drips down onto the rooftop with a soft  _ plop plop _ . 

 

Batman steps towards the confused pre-teen and Talon thinks that was rather stupid of Batman. Talon wonders why Batman would willingly put himself within striking distance of him. Doesn’t he know that Talon is dangerous? “Okay, Richard,” Batman concedes, “Would you like to come home with me? You don’t have to be Grayson or Talon. Just Richard,” Batman reaches out towards Talon. Talon doesn’t understand how a man of his size wearing a menacing black costume could look so gentle. But yet, Talon finds himself comforted. 

 

Talon looks lost as he asks, “No Talon?” 

 

“No Talon,” Batman confirms, “I’ll keep you safe from the Court.” 

 

Talon didn’t think that was likely, the Court didn’t like to let go of anything that was theirs. But he was so tired of being Gray Son. Being Richard sounded nice, if only for a little while. 

 

Talon reaches out his own hand and takes Batman’s within his grasp. Batman tenses for a brief second, as if unsure if Talon wasn’t going to use this as a distraction and attack him when his guard was down. Talon thinks that maybe if he did that then he would be spared pain. Maybe the Court would be lenient that he didn’t kill Batman on sight. The Court was never known for mercy. Talon knows that all too well. 

 

Talon doesn’t attack and instead goes along with the other man. Batman soon relaxes out of his hyper-vigilant state and leads Talon to his car. Batman has to practically drag Talon inside of the vehicle, as Talon was drooling over the car so much. 

 

Talon watches in awe as the city lights fade into the distance, replaced by a few stars dappled across the night sky. The distance between the houses grew, as did the size of the estates. Talon presses his face against the window as the car speeds through a secret entrance and comes to a stop on a turntable inside of a massive cave. “You work out of an actual cave?” The question slips past Talon’s lips unbidden. Talon expects pain for speaking out without being spoken to and is surprised when none comes. 

 

Talon is instead gratified by the soft chortle Batman lets out. Talon probably wouldn’t have heard the soft breath of air if he didn’t have slightly enhanced hearing. Talon looks over to Batman, only to realize that he’s already exited the vehicle. Talon clambers out of the car and half-runs to catch up with the man. He gapes at the giant coin, playing card, and T-Rex that decorate the cave’s interior. Strangely, Talon feels as though he had been here before and seen everything already. Talon didn’t like the uneasy feeling that was slowly creeping into his gut. 

 

Finally catching up with Batman, Talon peers curiously around Batman’s bulk to look at an older gentleman, who also seemed strangely familiar to him. “Alfred, I’ve found him,” Batman is telling the other man. Talon found himself clutching at Batman’s cape without his conscious decision and he has to force his fingers apart. Even stranger was the fond look Batman sent him at the action.

 

Alfred looks stricken by his appearance and that makes Talon feel uncharacteristically regretful and gave him the feeling that he should make a joke to lighten the mood. Talon does not know where the strange urge comes from.  Batman pushes Talon out from behind himself, “Richard, this is Alfred. You are to listen to him as you would to me. Do you understand?” 

 

Talon nods in understanding and goes back to looking around the cave as the older men talked in hushed tones. Talon keeps staring at the too familiar features of the cave. His eyes finally land on a glass display case on the far side of the room. A case that held a costume of red, yellow, and green. A costume that bore the letter R proudly on the chest and made Talon think of a cheering crowd and two smiling faces. A costume that also made Talon think of long nights training in this very cave with Batman. Underlying panic starts to take over all of his rational thought processes. The feeling of repressed memories slowly starts to overwhelm his senses and suddenly he collapses. 

 

When he wakes up, Talon realizes that he remembers a lot more than he had previously. Turning his head, he notices Batman, except he’s not just Batman, sitting next to his bed. Scrunching his forehead, Talon tentatively asks, “Bruce?” 

 

Bruce jerks into awareness and smiles when he notices Talon staring at him. “How do you feel, Richard?” 

 

“I hurt,” He replies simply, “The Court hurt me. Why couldn’t I stay with you?” 

 

Bruce aches at the childish responses and gives in to the urge to gather Talon into a hug. Talon lets himself be comforted, “I won’t let them take you again,” Bruce promises. The pair sit in silence for several moments, Bruce rocking the pair of them and telling Talon whispered promises mingled amongst words of fatherly love and affection.  

 

Finally, Talon asks: “How long?” 

 

“Richard-” 

 

“How long?!?!” Talon jerks back, startled by his own outburst. 

 

Bruce gathers Talon back to him as he replies, “The Court took you from me about a year and a half ago. Every day I’ve searched like hell to find you and I finally have. Even Superman couldn’t pry you from me again,” Bruce’s eyes are warm as he looks down at the boy in his arms, “How do you feel? How much do you remember?” 

 

“Master Bruce, why don’t you let the poor boy breathe for a few minutes before you start interrogating him?” Alfred chides from the doorway. 

 

“Alfred!” Talon looks excited to see Alfred enter the room and hand him a tray of food and- “Zitka!” Richard cuddles the stuffed elephant close to his chest as Alfred settles himself on the other side of Richard’s bed. Richard practically glows as the two men move in close to his side, boxing him into the bed. 

 

“Now Master Richard, don’t eat too fast,” Alfred warns his young ward, placing the tray in his lap. Bruce helps Richard settle into the rhythm of eating. Alfred surveys his small family and smiles to himself, glad to have Richard back with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Dick’s parents die and B takes him in. Dick has lived with B and Alf for about a year and has found out about Batman (but not been out yet as Robin yet) when the Court kidnaps him. At this point, Dick is just newly ten. Dick has been a Talon(-in-training) for about a year and a half (so he’s currently about 12) when they send him out on his first mission and Batman takes him home, again.


End file.
